I Get Off
by bookgirl111
Summary: "You don't know that I know you watch me every night, And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light, You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone, And I could close the curtain but this too much fun." Inspired by Halestorm's "I Get Off", Yaoi Kaito x Shinichi (Don't like Don't read), Warnings: Minor Stalking, age gap, AU


_I Get Off_

 **AN: Inspired by the Halestorm song, "I Get Off". Pairing is Kaito x Shinichi. Warnings: AU, lemon, stalking, etc. I am not going to explain this, READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT :)!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan or Halestorm.**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **bookgirl111**

 **PS: This is my first Detective Conan fanfiction so I am sorry for any OCC or awkwardness.**

 **Editorial PS: I actually had things spaced a certain way and am so glad I viewed my document before uploading it because not only did it get rid of my spacing (and refuse to put it back in) but it go rid of my horizontal lines (which it allowed me to put back in thankfully) so I am sorry if anything seems clustered or difficult to read -it won't let me put the spacing back in! Ugh! I still hope you can enjoy the story anyways~**

* * *

The crisp winds carry the winter chill in through a small window. It is hardly late in the night and yet the sun has already set for rest leaving the sky in a dark shade of blue without a light in sight. It is the city after all, the sky is too polluted to show such gems as the stars above. But, young Shinichi hardly takes notice as he carries on with his normal routine.

It is eight o'clock. Quiet early by the modern generations standards of when to get ready for bed but a normal time for the fourteen year old boy. Teeth are brush for two whole minutes, hair comb one last time, sleep clothes check once more –pants loose and shirt buttoned up, a fresh glass of cold water put on the side table.

So much enthusiasm is put towards the act of going to bed it is almost as if Shinichi is trying to impress some lost soul of the otherwise empty mansion. From the outside it seems as though the action is sacred rather than mundane.

Lastly, just as each night before for months on end, Shinichi grabs a copy of Sherlock Holmes from the library before returning up the stairs to his room. By the glass of water it sits and all the lights with the exception of the lamp on the side table are turned off. Only the single bulb and the dim moonlight illuminate the room.

Four large windows sit next to one another on the wall, they are just four of the six windows in Shinichi's room. Renovations several months earlier added them to the space. And every night since their installation they have sat open wide as long as the sky is clear of rain, the curtains always drawn to the side.

It is now fifteen after eight.

As every night Shinichi does his routine. Sitting under the covers to keep from the crisp wind he jumps headlong into another mystery of Sherlock Holmes. Impatiently waiting. Just as he does every night.

* * *

" _You don't know that I know you watch me every night,_

 _And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light,_

 _You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone,_

 _And I could close the curtain but this too much fun."_

* * *

Time passes faster while lost in a sea of words. Shinichi knew this, why else would he read? But, if you has told him it was even possible for him to think of such a thing in reference to his great Sherlock Holmes but mere months ago –he would have scoff in disbelief. And yet, here he is.

No matter, not too him at least. It is now nine. It is finally time. Strange how it is –Shinichi notices –in such a short period of time how he has changed, how he is still _changing_. For so long school and friends have not been enough for him, but now his precious mysteries and Holmes are not enough either. He is confused. But he recognizes that he is still a growing boy. This odd behavior could just be a phase.

The book is put aside, and the water long since drunk. With a firm click the yellow lighting of the room vanishes. Thankfully the clouds that have hidden the moonlight from his room have all moved on. Shinichi basks in the light for a moment taking in a chilly wind. He can feel it.

With eyes still close, Shinichi undoes the top button of his sleep shirt. Now the second. The third. Inhales. Exhales. Fourth. Fifth. Pause. Shinichi's blue eyes open slowly as he undoes the sixth clear button on his white shirt. At this point it is easy for anyone looking at the window from a reasonable distance to see the pale skin of his chest, the lush pink of his nipples harden by the weather.

Without unbuttoning the rest, an impatience of time on Shinichi's part, he shrugs the shirt off with his arms –the long sleeves willow down to the ground as the rest of the shirt drops to his feet. He had planned, practiced even, to continue this seductive dance –but under _his_ gaze… he was too far gone.

Within moments sleep pants vanish revealing a nude form to the world.

* * *

" _I get off on you, getting off on me,_

 _I give you what you want, but nothing is for free,_

 _It's a give and take, kind of love we make,_

 _When your line is crossed I get off,_

 _I get off."_

* * *

Facing the world, facing _him_ , Shinichi begins to play teasingly with his nipples: pinching, pulling, and plucking away at the harden nubs –sending thrills down his spine. Soft cries escape from his lips as he looks outside to the rest of the world in a daze. Dozens of neighbors sit within their homes completely unaware as they live their daily lives the games that goes on in the dark of the night. But if even just one of them looked out of their second story windows they might catch sight of the slut licking his lips –tempting his single audience member in the dark of the night.

Allowing himself the pleasure Shinichi no longer holds in his moans sending a soft but beautiful siren cry out into the world. Stopping for a moment he steps even closer to the windows –this time with a hand softly grasping his hardening cock. Teasing himself with a torturous soft grasp, enough to feel but not get off on, Shinichi almost screams as the cold, harsh winter winds enter through the window –further violating him.

" _Ah! Oooh!"_

An itch begins once more between his legs. A warm red frosts over his pale skin as the hand holding his cock pinches himself painfully while he stuffs his hand into his drooling mouth. He visions his soft hands in a tanner shade, rough callouses, longer fingers, and another hand still covered in white silk caressing the side of his face –encouraging him to continue onward as the tips of the fingers reach the back of his throat.

Returning from his memories Shinichi remembers his audience. A small smile crosses his face as he slips his eyes almost entirely closed –still looking off dazedly in the distance. Lifting his left leg up into the air he rests the heel against the edge of one of the windows both showing off his growing talent of flexibility as well as giving a full view to the outside world he pushes one of his dripping digits into the puckered pink flesh.

Closing his eyes as the finger pushes further in and then out of the smooth, puckered anus Shinichi cannot see the slight flash off in the distance of a camera too far off for him to hear the rapid clicking but still realizes it's there watching and cataloging his every move. His other hand begins to move up and down his shaft in perfect sync with the first.

Opening his blue eyes, into the distance he whispers a single name between his lips as he bites down on the pale flesh turning it pink with blood.

" _Kai-Chan…"_

* * *

" _So much left unspoken between the two of us,_

 _It's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch,_

 _You could say I am different and maybe I'm a freak,_

 _But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees."_

* * *

The camera lenses didn't give his Shin-Chan half as much credit or beauty as they should. Even with the dim tint of the night however, he can still see the glow of pale skin under the moonlight, the shivers of red that run down the young boys spine as the cold air harasses him, and those lips –parting with a song and cries he cannot hear from where he stands.

Oh the torture, oh the agony. Licking how own lips with his Shin-Chan the figure over looks his the dozens and dozens of high resolution photos taking in the ethereal-like beauty of what is _his._ And only his.

" _Oh…"_ the moan escapes as he hardens his grip around his own cock. Memories of those wide blue eyes filled with lust, of those soft puckered lips on his own, of those soft hands exploring the scares and muscle of his body, of that–

"Oh, Shin-Chan that's just not fair…" he growls quickening his pace as he watches a second finger disappear. An even darker blush bridges across his Shin-Chan's face painting it like blood. He watches in fun even as his body retaliates from letting go of his cock a moment before release is found.

"Your losing control," he growls his eyes closing in humor as he watches Shinichi release his cock as well –using the arm to instead support his weight against the other side of the window.

He continues to watch as a third finger goes into the flesh and his collection of pictures rises from 142 to 183, then the fourth finger enters, the collection becomes 243 by the time his Shinichi, like the good wonton little slut he is, fills his needy ass with his entire fist.

In the moonlight a monster licks his lips.

"Oh… _Shinichi_ –you're just not playing fair at all…"

* * *

" _I get off on you, getting off on me,_

 _I give you what you want, but nothing is for free,_

 _It's a give and take, kind of love we make,_

 _When your line is crossed I get off,_

 _I get off."_

* * *

It hurts. Its hurts, and burns –but _oh, it is just too good_ , to addicting. "Come play with me…" Shinichi whispers into the wind, his legs weak as his entire fist pounds into his ass. He is close, soon the show will end. Tears come to his eyes. Frustration peaks. A scream of agony escapes his lips. White ribbons and stars.

His body collapses from his own weight, his legs feel like jelly, a pale angel has fallen from grace. But still the man he desires does not reveal himself. Tears begin to roll down Shinichi's eyes, shrugging them away with his fist he slams his hand into the wooden floor. Even the shocks of pain and blooming bruises do not stop him as he continues.

"Why? Why? Why? Why won't you come?" he shouts into the air. "Is it because I'm no longer a virgin? Is that it? Am I no longer worth the prison time? Why? I know you're watching!" he forces himself up again to the windows. "You creep! You stalker! You pedophile! Show yourself!"

"Now, now Shin-Chan that's not very nice. I thought I taught you more manners than that. Perhaps you need another lesson?"

Wide blue eyes turn and face the devil all in white. A smile.

* * *

" _What you don't know, what you can't see,_

 _Is what I do for you, and I do for me."_

* * *

The windows open for the show before now are locked closed. The clock in the bedroom reads ten to midnight. The empty house sits quiet and cold.

Abandoned by its owners, left behind by their child.

No more shows will be performed in this house. Not for the neighbors, the wind, the more, not even for the monster dressed in white.

In a single room with six windows, a stage if there ever was one, a sea of flower petals covers every surface in shades of red, white, and blue.

A neighbor tomorrow might wonder where the child long abandoned has gone, his parents will likely wonder as well –should they ever return home to check on their only son, and perhaps the boy's friends will be curious and wonder what became of him –search and search they will…

…But find him they won't.

* * *

" _I get off on you, getting off on me,_

 _I give you what you want, yeah."_

* * *

Hidden in the darkness a voice sings out moan after moan as pale hands struggle against the rough metal cuffs. "KID! KID! Ah! _Ooooh_!" The silk covered fist removes itself from the dripping pink flesh as, for the fifth time that night, the fourteen year old boy obtains bliss.

Fevered lips quickly entrap themselves around the swollen flesh of the monster as they suck around the girthed cock moaning even more as another white hand roughly pushes his face further the monsters crotch. Being pulled back he sucks on the cock as hard as he can taking as much of the pre-cum as he can before the thick meat is taken from him again.

"No…" he moans his head bent back to look up at the monster. The monster licks his lips. The monster stands.

"Oh?" he begins. "Did you want to continue?" the hand holding his hair comes around and feathers along his jaw. Shinichi nods. Waving dismissively to his crotch the monster whispers, "Bon appétit."

A breathless smile crosses the boy's face as he pushes his face into the opened white pants breathing in heavily the musky scent and curled black hair. "Merci beaucoup." And swallows the organ whole.

Just another night of getting it off.

* * *

" _I get off on you, getting off on me,_

 _I give you what you want, but nothing is for free,_

 _It's a give and take, kind of love we make,_

 _When your line is crossed, I get off,_

 _Yeah, I get off,_

 _Yeah, I get off,_

 _Yeah, I get off."_

* * *

 **AN: Translation notes: Merci beaucoup is "thank you very much" in French to go with the bon appétit comment. And man did that derail quickly… did not think it would get that creepy but considering the song choice… I hope you liked it?**

 **I am doing another piece that will act as an accompaniment to this one (a prequel really) but at the current update of this story (first one this year! *smiley face*) I don't have a date for when it will be released. The title of this prequel is "Familiar Taste of Poison" based on the Halestorm song by the same name. At this moment I only have an outline for the story but not it actually written, with my schedule I hope my March 7** **th** **it should be released (but I can make no promises at this moment! So please don't hold me accountable if it gets pushed further back).**

 **And while I did intend for this to be more of a PWP –it didn't happen (sorry!) but I can insure that the prequel will have sex because that is the entire point of how these characters got to this point. And while a prequel is certain afterwards I might decide to even do a sequel or two where we see what happens afterward? Maybe? Let me know what you think down in the review section about a sequel and if you look around in March or so for other Detective Conan M rated stories you might even find one that says it is a prequel to this one!**

 **See you later alligator~**

 **Sincerely,**

 **bookgirl111**


End file.
